


Exo Drabbles

by Miss__Sarcastic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, I suck at this, M/M, Rope Bondage, i suck at tagging i'm sorry, light rope bondage, send help, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss__Sarcastic/pseuds/Miss__Sarcastic
Summary: This is where I'll be putting a bunch of random Exo drabbles. The relationship tags will grow as I continue. So will the normal tags. I have a long list of prompts to write and some that just need to be written out.





	1. Shut up, please

**Author's Note:**

> Shut Up, Please
> 
> SooBaek
> 
> Daddy!Dom Kyungsoo and Baby Boy Baekhyun
> 
> Rate: So much smut that smut could smut
> 
> Words: 1,831
> 
> Author’s note: This was meant to be short and sweet, but it turned out to be the exact opposite. I’m hoping that since I finished my certified nursing assistant classes that I can write and upload more.

 

            From the moment, he woke up Baekhyun started talking. It was Kyungsoo’s first day off in weeks, so Baekhyun was catching him up on everything he’s missed. Kyungsoo has known about Baekhyun’s obsessive need to talk, he was used to it. Appreciated it in some occasions. This time, however, Kyungsoo was trying to finish his book.

            He reached over, grasped the hair on the back of Baekhyun’s neck and pushed him closer. Their lips met forcefully. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss. His long slender fingers dove into Kyungsoo’s dark locks and only slightly tugged at the roots.

            They pulled away from each other, a mischievous smirk cocked to on side of Kyungsoo’s face. His hand remained where it was, a sign of dominance as Baekhyun looked up at him with dark, innocent eyes.

            “Either keep your mouth shut or put it to good use.” Kyungsoo spoke kindly, not really ordering Baekhyun because all he wanted was peace and quiet.

            Baekhyun blushed fiercly and crawled onto Kyungsoo’s lap. He took Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, kissing him from the corner of his heart shaped lips until his face was buried in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo kept a secured arm around Baekhyun’s waist, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

            He hummed in approval when Baekhyun’s tongue graced his skin. The tightness in his pants couldn’t be missed as Baekhyun continued to tease his skin. Kyungsoo marked his spot, placed his book down and roughly maneuvered Baekhyun into straddling his hips.

            “You’re such a tease.” Kyungsoo muttered, slipping his hands under Baekhyun’s shirt and over his head. The bruising he had left a week ago were now beginning to fade.

            “I just want to your attention.” Baekhyun admitted shyly.

            “You have it now, Baby Boy?” Kyungsoo lowered his voice, his erection getting impossibly harder when he felt Baekhyun shutter at the use of his nickname.

            “Tell me what you want.” Kyungsoo ordered.

            “I want _you_ , Daddy.” Baekhyun ran a hand down Kyungsoo’s clothed shirt until he reached the waist. “I want Daddy’s cock inside me. I want to be fucked ruthlessly. I want to scream Daddy’s name over and over.”

            Kyungsoo tweaked a nipple in between his thumb and finger. Baekhyun moaned and squirmed on his Daddy’s lap. “Do you want Daddy to fill you up with his cum?”

            Baekhyun shook his head vigorously, “I want Daddy to cum inside me over and over. I want to be Daddy’s little cum slut.”

            Kyungsoo buried his face in Baekhyun’s neck, teasing his skin with soft kisses until he reached his ear. He sucked on the lobe of Baekhyun’s ear. He dug his hand into Baekhyun’s sweatpants, groaning when he found that he was wearing his favorite lacy red panties.

            “You must really want Daddy’s cock, Baby Boy?” Kyungsoo whispered, “Stand up and take your pants off. Leave your panties on.”

            “Yes Daddy.”

            Baekhyun stood, sauntered over to the middle of the living room. Kyungsoo sat back on the couch, his arms splayed over the back. Purposefully, Baekhyun slowly untied the straps to his pants. He turned his back to Kyungsoo so his ass would be on full display as he bent over.

            Returning to face him, revealing his erection poking over the hem of his panties. The arousal in Kyungsoo’s darkening eyes made him shiver as he awaited for his instructions.

            “Come here, Baby Boy. Stay standing.” Kyungsoo motioned for him to stand infront of him and he did. Kyungsoo leaned forward, his hand outlined the impression of Baekhyun’s hard on while the other squeezed his ass.

            “Are you wearing a plug?” Kyungsoo asked.

            “Yes, Daddy.”

            “Since this morning, Daddy.”

            Kyungsoo hummed in approval and then noticed a little indention around Baekhyun’s cock. He palmed his hand over it and mentally cursed as his own cock stressed against his boxers and pants.

            “And when did you sneak your cock ring on?”

            “While you were in the shower, Daddy. Was that wrong of me?”

            Kyungsoo stood, took Baekhyun’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately, “Not at all, Baby Boy. Lets go to our room.”

            Baekhyun beamed and broke out into a skip. Kyungsoo slowly followed, chuckling at the site before hi. When he entered the room Baekhyun was sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed. He watched as Kyungsoo pulled hot pink rope from the top drawer.

            Baekhyun held his hands out and intensely gazed at Kyungsoo as he knotted the rope around his wrists. “Do you remember your safe word?” Kyungsoo asked after he finished tying his knots.

            “Yes, Daddy.”

            “I want to hear you say it.” Kyungsoo ordered as he ran a thumb over Baekhyun’s lower lip.

            “Honey.”

            Kyungsoo smiled, “Good. Stay put.”

            He stepped away from the bed and began to strip is clothes away. When his boxers fell to the ground and Kyungsoo’s aching cock was free; Baekhyun squirmed and licked his lips. “Daddy?”

            “Yes, Baby Boy?”

            “Can I taste your cock?” He was already on all fours towards the end of the bed. He didn’t reach out for the member, he’d be given permission or not soon enough. Kyungsoo caressed Baekhyun’s cheek and brushed his fingers into his messy hair.

            “Open up.”

            Baekhyun’s mouth popped open. Slowly, Kyungsoo pushed his cock into his Baby Boy’s mouth until he hit the back of his throat. Kyungsoo moaned, tightening the grip of Baekhyun’s hair.

            “Swallow, Baby Boy.”

            With ease, Baekhyun swallowed around Kyungsoo’s cock, tightening around him. Earning a deep moan as an award. He stood there as Baekhyun began to bob his head along the shaft. He sucked Kyungsoo’s head, his dominates’s hands pulled him off his cock. After pushing Baekhyun onto his back and latched the rope onto the headboard.  Kyungsoo buried his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. He tugged Baekhyun’s head to the side for better access to attack his sensitive skin. His free hand grasped Baekyun’s writhing cock, swirling the pre-cum around the tip.

            Baekhyun’s back arched off the bed, but Kyungsoo pushed him down. He whispered deeply in Baekhyun’s ear, “Beg for me, Baby Boy.”

            “Daddy please, I need you. I want to feel you. I need—want—to be fucking by Daddy. Please, please, please Daddy I need your cock. Please use me, Daddy. I need you.”

            Kyungsoo turned Baekhyun’s head to face him, their lips crashed together. Kyungsoo’s hand pumped Baekhyun’s cock faster and faster until the pinned boy scream out at his dry orgasm. Through harsh and quick breath Baekhyun continued, “Please Daddy, I wanna be filled with you cum.”

            “Good boy.” Kyungsoo moved to tower over Baekhyun’s petite, writhing body. Sweat clung his hair to his forehead, the heat flushed his cheeks. Kyungsoo trailed a hand up his slender thigh, “You look so beautiful like this. My beautiful, Baby Boy.”

            Kyungsoo reached down, fingering the jeweled plug at Baekhyun’s entrance. He slowly pulled it out, only knowing that it was out when Baekhyun released a sigh of relief. He dug two fingers inside Baekhyun, scissoring him open even more. Baekhyun’s moans filled the room, making Kyungsoo’s ache even more. Kyungsoo lined himself up at his entrance after deciding that his lover was ready.

            “Be prepared, Baby Boy. I won’t be gentle.” Kyungsoo explained as he plunged forward.

            An hour later Baekhyun’s hands were released from the rope, his body riddled with bruises and bite marks. Kyungsoo released his Baby Boy’s cock from the ring, hearing a whimpering cry from the person above.  The shorter man crawled on top of the exhausted one, clutched his face in his hands and kissed his cheek.

            “Ready for the last round?” Kyungsoo asked, moving Baekhyun onto his side. “Can you handle another load of my cum inside your ass?”

            Baekhyun sighed, “Yes, Daddy. Please, Daddy.”

            “Do you want to cum for Daddy?” Kyungsoo asked, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek repeatedly.

            “Can I cum for you Daddy?” Baekhyun asks innocently. The dry orgasm after dry orgasm have been painful and tiring.

            “Yes, you can cum. You can cum whenever you want.” Kyungsoo reassured calmly. His cock was already aligned with Baekhyun’s entrance.

            “Please Daddy, I want to cum so bad. I want to cum for you, Daddy.”

            Kyungsoo pressed further in until he was topped off at the top. Baekhyun whined at the sting of his ass being stretched once more. Kyungsoo was different with him this time. His pace was slow, but deep. Kyungsoo’s hold around Baekhyun’s tiny waist was comforting, protecting. Baekhyun pushed back against Kyungsoo, wanting him to go deeper. Needing him to hit every spot that makes every fiber of his being ignite.

            The kisses and light nips at his skin Kyungsoo left on his neck had the heat growing inside him much faster. The grip around Kyungsoo’s dick was one of my indicators that Baekhyun was close to his climax. Plus, the whining Baekhyun was releasing loudly, encouraging Kyungsoo to dive in deeper.

            “Oh, god Daddy, please. I’m so close. Please, oh god please, Kyungsoo. I wanna cum, make me cum please.” Baekhyun rambled, clawing at the sheets.

            “Cum for Daddy, Baby Boy.” Kyungsoo whispered, warm breath tingling his ear. He reached around, grabbed Baekhyun’s cock and began stroking the member. Baekhyun wailed louder, his back arching. Kyungsoo finished inside Baekhyun, feeling his hot seed filling him up once more, Baekhyun’s cock twitched in Kyungsoo’s hand. His creamy load spreading over Kyungsoo’s hand and on his own stomach.

            Baekhyun’s body was limp. No energy left. He didn’t protest like he usually did when Kyungsoo picked him up and carried him to the bath. He was usually alone in the bath, but his protector was worried that he’d fall asleep and drown. Baekhyun didn’t mind that Kyungsoo sat behind him, drawing wet, watery circles into his shoulders. Or gently cleaning him with his favorite soap and softest loofa.

            It was in the middle of the night when he woke up in clean linens. Kyungsoo was beside him, lamp light on with a book in his lap.

            “How are you feeling? You’ve been asleep for five hours.” Kyungsoo turned a page.

            “I still can’t feel my legs.” Baekhyun turned towards Kyungsoo, an arm tucked under his pillow. “But the loss of my legs was totally worth it.”

            Kyungsoo chuckled, reached under his pillow to reveal Baekhyun’s childhood stuffed fox—the one that Kyungsoo tried to clean, the one that misses an eye. The tip of its nose kissed Baekhyun’s by Kyungsoo’s hand.

            “You reacted really well, lasted longer. I’m so proud.”

            “Proud enough to buy me a new stuffie?” Baekhyun inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

            Kyungsoo smiled, ruffled his hair, “Brat.”

 


	2. They Laughed at me (I trusted You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's high school without a little bit of drama? Kyungsoo's life is like that 24/7 and the only person who makes him feel calm is Baekhyun. Then something goes wrong and their peace is almost disrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: BaekSoo
> 
> Author’s note: Just a little warning there’s a little violence and homophobia. Also, it’s set in a high school setting.
> 
> Words: 467

 

            This isn’t what Baekhyun expected. He woke up thinking today wouldn’t be so bad. When he walked into the school, however, Kyungsoo’s friends immediately began to poke fun at him. Chanyeol even went as far as to dump into him and squeezed his butt.        

            “Nice ass Baekhyun.” His large eyes lingered over his body and his smug and cold smile only made Baekhyun want to recede into himself. The cheerleader left the group of jerks only to hear more comments about his “perky ass” and laughter.

            Kyungsoo saw him coming a mile away. He knew by his secret boyfriend’s flushed face that he already ran into Chanyeol and the others. “Baek I’m so sorry.” Kyungsoo said as he was roughly grabbed by the arm and shoved into the next room. Thankfully empty.

            “You showed them?” Baekhyun accused. “I send you nudes and now your friends have a picture of my ass on their phones!”

            Kyungsoo raised his hands in defense, “I didn’t send it to them, Baek. I swear!”

            “I don’t want to hear it Kyungsoo!”

            Kyungsoo, not D.O, not Soo. Baekhyun was beyond pissed if he didn’t use his pet names for his boyfriend.

            Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun paced violently, running his hands through his hair, brow furrowed and almost in tears. “I’ll fix it.”

            “How?” Baekhyun snapped. “Chanyeol is a homophobic, egotistical asshole!”

            “I know, trust me, I know.” Kyungsoo spoke softly as he approached Baekhyun who had wrapped his arms around himself. He knew all too well how horrible Chanyeol could be. Whenever he was over at the giant’s house he would somehow go off in a tangent about homosexuals. How he was disgusted by them, for no reason. Kyungsoo always went home beyond angry and afraid. He never felt safe. Not at school.

His only reprieve started almost six months ago when he accidently kissed the head cheerleader, Byun Baekhyun. All Kyungsoo wanted was for him to shut up for two seconds, so he kissed him. That little kissed turned into a very intense make-out session where Kyungsoo was finally able to let go. In the early morning, they had a conversation about their relationship, where they wanted it to head.

Kyungsoo later confessed that he didn’t want to tell his friends. That he was afraid of what they would say. What they would do. Not what they would do to him, but to Baekhyun.

 The shorter placed his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks, bringing their foreheads together. “I’ll fix this Baekhyun. I promise you.”

            It wasn’t until lunch when Kyungsoo kept his promise. He calmly approached Chanyeol, surrounded by all their friends. Before Chanyeol could say one disgusting remarking about Baekhyun, Kyungsoo punched him. Sending him to the ground and rendering the room silent.

            “Delete the fucking photo and leave my boyfriend alone.”

 


	3. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is stressed because of the new choreography and Kyungsoo helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KaiSoo
> 
> Rating: Eh?? Mature? I guess. There’s a hand-job I think.
> 
> Words: 793
> 
> Author’s note: I have so many pairings for Exo it’s ridiculous.

 

            Kai couldn’t get it. It was one move out of one hundred and he couldn’t nail it. Exo’s dance instructor was patient with him as he struggled with the tricky movement. The older kept repeating that it would take time. An injury like Kai’s takes time to heal. That there was no need to rush things.

            Despite what others say.

            He went home after staying hours after practice was technically over. He was covered in sweat, clothes clung to his bronze skin. Dark hair sticking to his forehead. Almost immediately he went straight to the shower. He had hoped no one would be up, but he wasn’t so lucky.

            Kyungsoo turned from his spot in the tub to glance at his disheveled appearance.

            “How was practice?” Kyungsoo asked, returning to the book he held over the water.

            Kai raised his eyebrow, “Long. Why are you still up?”

            “Chanyeol took all the hot water, so I had to wait.” Kyungsoo explained, “Do you wanna turn?”

            Kai shook his head, “I’m just gonna take a quick shower and go to bed.”

            Kyungsoo watched as the tired boy dragged himself into the stall. He noted the frustration darkening his eyes. Kyungsoo straightened his back and tried to act like he was interested in his book.

            “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

            “Not really, no.” Kai replied as he let the warm water melt the tension in his shoulders. “It’s just that damn turn.”

            Kyungsoo nodded, “I had an issue with it too. You just need to relax.”

            Kai scoffed, “So I’ve been told. It’s just kind of hard right now.”

            If Kyungsoo said anything Kai didn’t hear it. He probably got lost in his book, but then the curtain to the shower slowly opened. Kyungsoo put a hand over Kai’s mouth to keep him from screaming. The shorter man pushed the dancer to stand under the water.

            Kyungsoo didn’t speak as he gathered Kai’s loofa and body wash. Watching him intently, Kai noted the determination set in Kyungsoo’s jaw. How his big dark eyes watch as the soap ribboned out of the blue bottle. Kai jumped when Kyungsoo began to work over his lean body.       

            “You’re a lot more tense than I thought.” Kyungsoo noticed when his loofa hand gently pressed into shoulders.

            “Please don’t tell me to relax.” Kai whined.

Kyungsoo chuckled, his lips turning into a wide heart, “But maybe you do.”

            “Nothing I do works.”

            “Maybe you need help.” Kyungsoo put the loofa away after he washed the soap out. He carefully dropped to his knee, eye level with Kai’s relaxed cock.

            “W-what are you doing?” Kai stammered as Kyungsoo took his cock in his hand.

            Kyungsoo looked up at Kai through his long eyelashes. Kai wondered if it was because of the lights or the water, but Kyungsoo’s eyes sparkled; like there was a galaxy in each dark orb.

            “Let me help you relax.” Kyungsoo’s voice was soothing, quickly making Kai’s blood boil. His cock twitched in Kyungsoo’s hand, earning a small smirk from the man on his knees.

            Kyungsoo slowly brought Kai’s cock to life. The tiny murmurs that escaped Kai’s plump lips only made Kyungsoo want to go even further. “Kai. Can I?” Kyungsoo wet his lips.

            “Please.” The sound was ragged, desperate and stressed. Kai was so strung out, it probably wouldn’t take long for him to become unraveled.

            Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around Kai’s girth. Slowly, he took him inch by inch. His tongue paid extra attention to the vein that ran under Kai’s shaft. Kai’s hands went straight to Kyungsoo’s head, tugging at the short roots with every heavenly moan.

            When the tip of his cock hit the back of Kyungsoo’s throat, Kai’s mouth fell open to a silent drawn out moan. Kyungsoo waited a moment, enjoying the sting in his throat and on his roots. He wished he could look up at Kai, but he was held it place so tightly. When Kyungsoo swallowed Kai released a loud, sharp fuck.

            His hips thrusted into Kyungsoo’s warm mouth. The other was happy to let him do it. Anything to help him release Kai’s frustration.

            “Kyungsoo, I’m so close. Please. Help me.” Kai begged.

            Obliging him, Kyungsoo gently massaged Kai’s balls. He switched between humming and swallowing until he felt Kai’s cock twitch and hot liquid squirted down his throat.

            Kai’s body laxed against the tile as he caught his breath. Kyungsoo slowly pulled himself off his lover’s cock. Wincing at how sore his throat already felt. Kai helped him to his feet and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. In full content, Kyungsoo rested his head on Kai’s chest, felly embracing each other.

            “Thank you, Soo.”

            Kyungsoo smiled tenderly, “You’re welcome.”

 


	4. The Need to Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok is being held by Jongdae because life sucks and the oldest always gets stuck with cleaning it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chen x Xiumun
> 
> Rating: Mature?? I guess I mean some things are mentioned or at least hinted, but it’s not bad.
> 
> Words:276
> 
> Author’s note: I don’t have anything clever to say. It’s almost two in the morning here.

**The Need to Escape**

**Pairing: Chen x Xiumun**

**Rating: Mature?? I guess I mean some things are mentioned or at least hinted, but it’s not bad.**

**Words:**

**Author’s note: I don’t have anything clever to say. It’s almost two in the morning here.**

The door slowly opened, the light carpeting the floor. Minseok sat in the corner, praying that he wouldn’t be exposed. He tucked his legs closer to his body, his eyes narrowed into tiny slivers as the person walked into the room.

            “I heard that you tried to escape.”

            Minseok knew the soothing voice, there was always an edge of mischief to it. Just like his stupid cat like smile.

            “That was awfully stupid of you.” The voice chuckled, “Did you honestly think you could escape?”

            “Jongdae.” Minseok pleaded, drawing his attention towards the corner.

            Jongdae smiled fondly, “There you are.”

            Minseok stood, his fingers traced the hem of his shirt as he straightened his clothes. He slowly stepped into the light. Jongdae sucked in a harsh breath as Minseok’s face was brightened by the light. He had a large bruise forming on his cheek.

            “I told them not to be so rough with you.” Jongdae said he gently swiped his knuckles over the discolored skin.

            Minseok’s eyes shot up at Jongdae, “You knew they had me?”

            Jongdae scoffed, “Of course.  My new toy needed to learn his lesson.”

            “Toy?” Minseok’s eyebrow twitched.

            Jongdae leaned closer to Minseok. They were so close that Minseok could count Jongdae’s long eyelashes. If either of them moved in they could probably kiss.

            “Yes toy. You were given to me remember?” Jongdae’s eyebrow rose, his cat like smile turning into a smug, lopsided smirk. “Your useless father sold you to me to settle his debt.”

            Minseok’s jaw set with defiance, “You can’t keep me here.”

            Jongdae stepped back, still wearing his smug smile. “Then I guess you’ll learn the hard way.”


	5. Holy Short Skirts Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one thing Minseok wasn't expecting when Baekhyun knocked on the door was his outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: XiuBaek
> 
> Warning: Cuteness overload. Baekhyun wears a skirt.
> 
> Words: 340
> 
> Author’s note: I don’t know, but I think Baekhyun would look very cute wearing a skirt. He’d probably look good wearing a giant brown bag over his body.

            After a long day of interviews, photo-shoots and recording Minseok was enjoying the peace and quiet in his room. Jongdae had left almost thirty minutes ago to go grocery shopping with Junmyun. The others were somewhere else in the house, he didn’t really care. They were being quiet, doing their own things and hopefully not about to break anything. Minseok’s head turned towards the door when a knock echoed throughout his and Jongdae’s room. “Yes?”

            Baekhyun’s head popped in, flashing Minseok his wide smile that made his eyes crinkle. “Are you busy?”

            Minseok put the book away after marking it. He wasn’t really interest in it, the beginning was too slow. He swiveled in his desk chair and crossed a leg over another.  “No, what’s up?”

            Baekhyun bit his lower lip, “Promise you won’t get mad?”

            “Knowing you? Maybe.” Minseok laughed.

            The younger pouted until the oldest of the group ushered him in. He really does have a soft spot for the trouble maker. What he wasn’t expecting was Baekhyun’s outfit. Long, thick gray sweater that hung off one of his dainty shoulder and a pleated black skirt that floated around his knees. Baekhyun had coupled it with black knee high socks, outlining his slender legs.

            Minseok stared at the boy in confusion, “Where did you get the skirt?”

            “I found it at the store Chanyeol and I went to. I thought it would look cute on me so I bought it. Does it look bad?” Baekhyun twirled around, the skirt picking up gracefully around his tanned legs.

            Minseok sat back in his desk chair to check out Baekhyun. He didn’t look bad, he looked adorable. The fashion statement matched his bubbly personality.

            “You’re making me nervous, staring like that.” Baekhyun picked up the hem of the skirt and toyed with it.

            Minseok chuckled as he stood. He quickly closed the gap between them, reached out and fluffed Baekhyun’s dark bangs. Minseok leaned in, giving Baekhyun a peck on his forehead and smile sweetly at him. “You look absolutely adorable.”


	6. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is lonely and Kyungsoo has to do something drastic to cure that loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: BaekSoo
> 
> Warning: Cuteness overload.
> 
> Words: 543
> 
> Author’s note: To be honest, I wrote this while on the toilet.

 

 

            The rain was coming down in sheets, visibility was almost impossible. However, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were sitting inside the restaurant—warm and cozy. They were enjoying a quiet dinner on their usual Friday date night. Except for maybe Baekhyun who was toying with his cold food.

            He would occasionally glance up to peek at his boyfriend and then continue to sulk. This was the first time Baekhyun has seen Kyungsoo all week. He didn’t hate that about Kyungsoo, he knew that his boyfriend’s work was important to him. Being at the top of his field at such a young age was an incredible feat, but it did make him work. Baekhyun just wished that he got more rest and didn’t over work himself. He wished that he got to him more.

            “What’s wrong Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo twirled his wine glass around before taking a sip.

            “Nothing’s wrong, Soo.” Baekhyun lied. He attempted his best smile, but it felt stiff and forced.

            Kyungsoo sensed this, he wiped his mouth before kindly speaking. “I know that I haven’t been around much, but my work is important.”

            “I know that.” Baekhyun spoke softly, “And I love you for that. I really do.”

            “But.” Kyungsoo interrupted, sitting back in his chair. He looked bored, like he’s already heard everything Baekhyun has to say. Which he has. A lot of Kyungsoo’s relationships ended because he put his work first.

            “There is no but, Soo. I knew what I was getting into when we started dating.” Baekhyun said thoughtfully.

            Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting those words, he was a little taken aback. He was watching Baekhyun carefully, done eyes boring into him.

            Baekhyun’s lips thinned and his brow furrowed, “I just didn’t realize how lonely it’d be.” He spoke honestly, “Aren’t you lonely.”

            “Of course, I am.” Kyungsoo answered quickly, but then he snapped his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted to say was that his work was important to him. He sighed heavily when Baekhyun didn’t say anything. He’s been remarkably patient for the ball of energy that he is.

            Kyungsoo stood, leaving his napkin on his plate and ignored the stares from strangers. He wasn’t one for romantic gestures, especially out in public, but he got the feeling that Baekhyun was going to leave him. That was the last thing he wanted. He loved Baekhyun. He loved how bright and welcoming their shared apartment has been since he moved in.

            Kyungsoo got down to one knee and took Baekhyun’s hand in his. “I love you Baek. I should probably say that more, but I do. I’m sorry I’ve made you feel lonely. Especially since I haven’t been around as much since the day we literally bumped into each other. I promise you, I will make more time for you.”

            Baekhyun’s face brightened when he smirked mischievously, “Do you pinky promise.”

            “Please. Do not make me pinky promise.” Kyungsoo begged.

            “Then your promise means nothing to me.” Baekhyun turned his nose up and pouted.

            Kyungsoo’s face reddened when he heard the restaurant patrons chuckled at him. Groaning, Kyungsoo raised his free hand with his pinky extended. “I pinky promise.”

            Baekhyun smiled widely, locked their pinkies and leaned down to quickly kiss Kyungsoo on the week. “I’ll hold you to it.”


	7. Salty Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae has always been over protective of Baekhyun. Has never liked any of his boys that he's brought home. Especially when they make him cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Baeksoo, Bro ChenBaek  
> Warnings: couple argument, Baekhyun crying, protective best friend Jongdae…are these really warnings? I have mentioned that I’m awful at tagging.   
> Words: 476  
> Author’s note: I feel like shit. I can’t breathe through my nose, but the bright side is that whenever I blow my nose it makes my mom gag. I’m such a wonderful daughter.

Something had been off since Baekhyun came home late at night. Jongdae chopped up his abnormal silence to being exhausted. Whenever he came home from a date with Kyungsoo he wouldn’t shut up about it. Baekhyun would go into every detail about the night out. The next morning wouldn’t be any different. This new day, however, Baekhyun was quiet. He sulked over his breakfast and coffee. The frown he wore dragged his face down and his eyes were red and puffy.

            Jongdae put his coffee down, walked up behind his roommate and wrapped him up in his arms.

            “Do you want me to kick his ass?” Jongdae quietly asked.

            Baekhyun sighed, “no. Thank you, but no. It’s my fault.”

            “Do you want to talk about it?” Jongdae sat on the bar stool next to his tall friend.

            “I just don’t want to lose him. I really like him, Dae.” Baekhyun’s lower quivered.

            Jongdae immediately became concerned with furrow brow. His hand immediately went to Baekhyun’s shoulder, running soothing circles into his skin.

            Baekhyun covered his eyes with his hands, “I really fucked up. I pushed him and he hates that, but I knew something was bothering him. He told me to just drop it and I couldn’t.” Baekhyun sniffed, “So we fought. It got loud. I’ve never seen him so angry.”

            Jongdae thinned his lips, “Did he…did he hit you?”

            Baekhyun shot his head up in Jongdae’s direction, panic making his eyes widen, “No! God no! Kyungsoo would never!”

            “Hey, hey.” Jongdae spoke softly, grabbing him by the shoulders. “I believe you. I was just asking, okay?”

            Baekhyun couldn’t blame him for asking. He has gone out with awful people in the past. Some weren’t as bad, but there was one that sent him to the hospital multiple times. Jongdae was always there to help Baekhyun escape those situations. It’s one of the reasons why they live together.

            Before their conversation could continue the doorbell rang. Jongdae passed him the box of tissues before leaving him. He sighed heavily before opening the door, glaring down the man in front of him.

            “Ears burning Do?”

            Kyungsoo’s eyes sunk to the floor, “So you heard?”

            “We were just talking about it. He’s a crying mess.” Jongdae crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. “Why are you here?”

            “To fix it. Us.” Kyungsoo locked eyes with Jongdae. “I shouldn’t have gotten angry at Baek. His heart was in the right place.”

            “It always is, but that big heart of his always gets hurts.” Jongdae stabbed, making Kyungsoo’s shoulders sag. “But you’re the first one to show up to apologize.”

            He stepped aside and let Kyungsoo in. “He’s in the kitchen adding his tears to his eggs. Fix this Kyungsoo. He’s been happy with you. The happiest I’ve ever seen him.”

            Kyungsoo blushed and was about to leave Jongdae, until his arm was roughly caught.

            “Forewarning you. You make him cry like this again and I’ll kick your ass. I don’t care how much he’ll hate me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why the title is the way it is. I couldn't think of anything. Sue me.


	8. A Way to Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae and Kyungsoo get into a fight. Kyungsoo wants to fix it because Jongdae actually makes him happy. But what can he do when Jongdae gives him the full blown silent treatment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Way to Apologize
> 
> Pairing: Chensoo
> 
> Warnings: No warnings. 
> 
> Words: 853
> 
> Author’s note: I’m alive. Things have been kind of hectic and I haven’t really felt like writing. But in my haze of two hours of sleep and a sixteen-hour work shift, I have found motivation to write.

 

Kyungsoo really screwed up. Like really screwed up. There might be nothing he could do to make it better between Jongdae and him. All he wanted to do was fix it. But he royally fucked himself over. Jongdae absolutely refused to return Kyungsoo’s calls and texts. He even refused to speak to Chanyeol, Kai and Baekhyun, three of Kyungsoo’s closest friends. His bad mood effected the air of the apartment he and Minseok shared. And Minseok was getting tired of walking on egg shells.

            Jongdae was watching a drama when Minseok turned it off and stood in front of him with his hands placed on his hips. “Enough is enough Jongdae. You need to get up.” He proclaimed proudly.

            Jongdae pouted from underneath his fuzzy blanket, “Don’t feel like it.”

            Minseok sighed, approached his friend and managed to pull the blanket off him. “You leave me no choice.”

            He pulled Jongdae to his feet and practically dragged him to the kitchen—sitting him down at this spot at the table. His disappeared for a moment.    

            Jongdae grew impatient, his leg bouncing in annoyance. When he stood and turn in a huff he immediately stopped. Kyungsoo stood there, trying to meet Jongdae’s eyes, but he was nervous. His silent boyfriend had every right to be angry with him. After the things he said, he’d be angry too.

            “What are you doing here?” Jongdae questioned coldly.

            “I was worried.” Kyungsoo replied.

            Jongdae scoffed and rolled his eyes, “I didn’t think you cared.”

            Kyungsoo flinched, he deserved that. “I do care Jongdae. I know I don’t always show it, but I do care. About you. I’ll work on proving that to you. Right now.”

            “I’m a little busy.”

            “Hyung said you haven’t left the couch all day. Please sit.” Kyungsoo motioned to Jongdae’s chair.

            Jongdae didn’t immediately do as he was told. He took in Kyungsoo’s torn jeans, plain black shirt, blue plaid button up and messed up hair. He may have looked together, but he had dark bags under his eyes and his complexion was pale. He had guilt deep in his dark orbs. Maybe he was truly sorry.

            Jongdae decided to give Kyungsoo a chance and sat down. He sat patiently as Kyungsoo invaded the kitchen, already knowing where everything is. Jongdae wished he could at least finish watching his drama. It was finally getting to the climax and he wanted to know how it ended. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he saw Minseok poking his head around the corner. The older gave his roommate a hard, knowing glare. A warning.

            Before he knew it Kyungsoo had poured him a glass of his favorite wine and a plate of his favorite foods. Kyungsoo sat next to him, his glass and plate looking identical.

            “I’m mad at you and you bring me food?” Jongdae crossed his arms over his chest. Refusing to look at Kyungsoo.

            “I know what I said was wrong and hurtful. I shouldn’t have let you leave my place like that. I should have gone after you. I should have apologized immediately.” Kyungsoo admitted.

            Jongdae was beginning to come around. His attention slowly drifted towards Kyungsoo who looked like he was struggling for his words. He swallowed hard, forcing back the tears. “I don’t know how to do this. Be with someone. I love what we have or what we had. Even if things aren’t the same between us, I want to remain friends with you. You make me happy and amazingly enough you can handle my crazy ass friends.”

            Jongdae laughed then. He did enjoy Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s company the most. Together the three of them pulled off the best pranks and most of them were on Kai. They stayed far away from Kyungsoo because of his habit of putting them in headlocks. And Minseok because he was so strong, he could probably rip them in half.

            “I’m sorry Jongdae. I’m sorry for the things I said. I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings and that I didn’t go after you. I’m just so, so sorry.”

            Minseok made a noise that Jongdae turned to. The older motioned for his friend to move forward. Jongdae swatted him away and turned back to Kyungsoo. He reached out and took Kyungsoo’s hand in his own.

            “I’m not going to lie. What you said hurt. I’m still angry about it.” Jongdae explained, Kyungsoo’s eyes remained glued to his food. “But I know you. I know that all of this is hard. I appreciate the effort you put in.”

            Kyungsoo had a distinct feeling that this wasn’t going to work out in his favor. His stomach felt like it was going to fall out his ass.

            “I forgive you Kyungsoo.”

            His head snapped up, the stress leaving his face, “Really?”

            “Yes. You’re the first person to cook me my favorites as a way to apologize.” Jongdae leaned forward and kissed Kyungsoo on the cheek. “But you’re gonna have to do a lot more to make it up to me.”

            Kyungsoo blushed when he felt Jongdae smirk against his skin, “I can do that.”


	9. Dark Sea Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been friends since they were five. They've been through everything together. They have fought, cried and laugh together. Some things they have forgotten. Some things aren't so easy to forget, but Baekhyun and Kyungsoo will always be together no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Baeksoo  
> Genre: Romance?  
> Warnings: Underage drinking, alcohol, heavy petting and drunk rambling.  
> Author’s note: This is for a friend’s birthday. I thought I’d go ahead and make this into a multiple chapter thing. There will be a lot of time skips because I have no idea what I’m doing anymore!   
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EGGSOO!!!!!

**Five Years Ago**

            Baekhyun’s phone buzzed and he quietly left his room, not knowing whether or now he was breaking one of his grandpa’s rules. It’s possible that his gramps would have been fine with him and Kyungsoo going to the beach at night to sit and watch the waves and talk. He could have asked him, but they didn’t work that way.

            Kyungsoo was on the sidewalk, his dark hair splitting underneath his beanie. His hands in fingerless gloves clasped together. Baekhyun had put on a parka over his sweater.

            “You look like an Eskimo.” Kyungsoo said, “How am I going to offer to help keep you warm?”

            They laughed.

            “I can ditch it if you want.” Baekhyun joked.

            “Why don’t you run back inside, get rid of that jacket and come back with some of Gramp’s whiskey.”

            “Actually, the whiskeys not a bad idea.” Baekhyun let himself back in and crossed the living room, slipped through the open pocket doors to the dining room and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that lived on the built-in hutch.

            Baekhyun was back on the street, stuffing the bottle under his jacket. The two of them walking to the beach at night was one thing. Add an open and visible bottle of booze, they’d be inviting the cops to stop them.

            It was almost three in the morning and the city was still. Not a single car passed them the four blocks to the beach. They didn’t have to bother with sidewalk. They stepped straight from the street to the sand, scaled a dune and then found themselves near the edge of the black, icy water. Baekhyun was waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but it wasn’t happening, so eventually he had to give into it.

            “Remember when we used to practice kissing?” Baekhyun asked, pulling the top off the whiskey.

            “We were determined to be experts by the time we were Sophomores.”

            “Experts.” Baekhyun laughed, he took a sip and the burn surprised him. They were used to pilfered beers and vodka mixed with whatever juice was in their friend’s pantries. “Here, drink at your own peril.” Baekhyun rasped.      

            Kyungsoo took a sip and coughed.

            “We were so giggly and nervous.” Baekhyun said, remembering them as middle school kids. “We had no idea what it meant to be in high school. What we were supposed to act like, what we were supposed to talk about…”

            “It was fun.”

            “What was?”

            “All of it. Let me have another try with that.” His hand felt around in the dark for the bottle and then he found it and Baekhyun let go. Kyungsoo tipped his face towards the hazy moon. Handed the bottle back. Baekhyun took a swig.

            “Better this time.” Baekhyun said, and he was right. And with each sip it got easier to swallow and soon Baekhyun’s body felt heavy and his head swam. Everything Kyungsoo said made him laugh and every memory he had was meaningful.

            They were quiet then, for a little while, until Kyungsoo sat up.

            “It’s been awhile since we practiced.” Kyungsoo said, crawling towards Baekhyun until their noses touched. A laugh bubbled in Baekhyun’s throat, but then Kyungsoo put his mouth on his. Swallowing it.

            Wet lips.

            Soft tongues.

            Kyungsoo’s legs wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist and they kissed harder. Soon they were lying on the sand, his dark locks tangled through Baekhyun’s fingers. Kyungsoo unzipped his parka. His cold hands found their way under Baekhyun’s sweater as Kyungsoo kissed his neck.

            “What would your mother say?” Baekhyun whispered.

            Baekhyun felt Kyungsoo smile against his collar bone.

The chilly air against his skin was nothing compared to the warmth of Kyungsoo’s breath. Baekhyun unbuttoned his sweater, ran his hands over Kyungsoo’s chest. It wasn’t like Baekhyun’s experience was vast. It’s not like he was used to being touched like this. But even if he had already been kissed by dozens of mouths, he would have sworn that this was different.

            Baekhyun loved him already.

            With their jeans unfastened, Kyungsoo’s fingers grazing the elastic of Baekhyun’s brief, he said, “If we regret this tomorrow, we can blame it on the whiskey.”

            But the sky was fading from black to gray; it was already tomorrow. And Baekhyun didn’t regret anything.


	10. Protect the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae always looks out for Baekhyun.

**Pairing: Jongdae x Baekhyun**

**Genre: Fluff**

**Word count: 421**

**Author’s note: Wow. I haven’t written in a long time. I haven’t felt any inspiration in a long time so hopefully this will cure it. I do not own Exo.**

He was always so hyper. So talkative. So cheerful. The light that radiated from him could power the sun. His smile was infectious. He was always happy. Rarely did his friends—his brothers—see him have a difficult day. Maybe that’s why Jongdae always kept a close eye on Baekhyun.

            At concerts, on variety shows, interviews, in the dorm. He watched Baekhyun out of the corner of his eye. If he saw even a microscopic change in his facial expression Jongdae was by his side in a heartbeat. He’d hug him, hold his hands, play with his hair. The fans loved it, they went nuts for it. Baekhyun appreciated it. He’d be back to his old self, bothering Kyungsoo with Chanyeol and then run for his life when Satan Soo appeared. He was all smiles and laughs.

            When Baekhyun felt down on his luck one particular night; he moped around in his room. Numbly looked at his phone or attempted to play video games. But eventually he’d get up and wander around the house. He poked his head in the fridge and cabinets, not settling on anything. He was hungry, nothing sounded good. The thought of eating made his stomach turn and made his tongue feel heavy.

            He trudged up the stairs, stare down the long hallway and land his eyes on one door. His body moved without telling it to, knocking softly. Jongdae swung the door open with a mighty gust and bright smile. Baekhyun looked up at him with sad brown eyes, pouty lips and reached for Jongdae’s hand delicately. Jongdae’s demeanor morphed. He tucked his phone away in his back pocket, held Baekhyun’s hand as he lead him in and closed the door. Minseok wasn’t in, thankfully. If the eldest was here he’d make a fuss and bring the whole group into their shared room. That isn’t what Baekhyun needed.

            Jongdae sat him on the bed and went to his closet, finding his softest and favorite blanket for chilly winter days. Baekhyun was silent throughout the exchange. Jongdae laid down and ushered Baekhyun to join him. He didn’t hesitate. He tucked his head into the crook of Jongdae’s neck as the elder covered the both of them up. Jongdae drew soft circles into his back as he petted his hair.

            When Baekhyun released a ragged sigh and sob, Jongdae drew him closer with a hand on top of his head and several kisses to his temple.

            “I’ve got you Baek.” Jongdae whispered with a kiss, “I’ve got you.”

           


End file.
